Integrated passive devices (IPDs) with analog components such as capacitors or inductors are being implemented in electronic products with small form factors. It is desirable that integrated passive devices (IPDs) be fabricated in integrated circuit packages with small footprints, for example, wafer level packages (WLPs). An IPD may have a significant portion of the package area tends to be dominated by large inductors which reduce the area available for ball grid array (BGA) balls in a WLP. Due to the relatively small area available for BGA balls in a WLP, the BGA balls near the die pad or under-bump metallization (UBM) area of the WLP may exhibit mechanical weaknesses, thereby adversely affecting the solder joint reliability of the BGA balls. Therefore, there is a need to improve the solder joint reliability of the BGA balls in a WLP, especially where the area of the package available for the BGA balls is small relative to the total package area.